


No More

by Haley3



Series: Flat Dreams inspired [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Destruction and blood, Flat Dreams AU, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley3/pseuds/Haley3
Summary: “LISTEN, EVERYONE!” Bill shouted, his voice powerful enough to send a shockwave across the dimension - so that everyone in it, even those who weren’t there to see him, could hear . “The Circles were a bunch of hacks! The Laws of Nature were made up and are gone! Name’s Bill Cipher, and there is only one law from now to eternity - no law. This party never ends - so join it, or join him !”After this announcement, the world got destroyed. Shapes died, some hid and waited for the Circles' counterattack. Others, just tried to survive. Between them, a humble Line tried to make her way into the new world.One-shot based on Flat Dreams, chapters 11-13





	No More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flat Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062122) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



> This story is based on a simple question I had while reading: what if Mephis Zeebub, Bill's natural mother, survived the destruction that followed after Bill's return to Flatland?  
> Here's the answer.
> 
> As always, if you find any mistake, please let me know and feel free to leave any comment <3

 

Firstly, the voice came.

Thundering, rising above the infinite sky of her earth, over her shaking shape, passing through the walls of her miserable house.

_"There is only one law from now to eternity - no law!"_

She cried, pressed against her husband's shape, his hand on her back, big tears that fell from her eye.

Then the house’s roof flew away and the typhoon took them.

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up, she was alone.

She rose on her arms: around her, there was nothing but debris and dead trees. The sky kept swirling around with dazzling lights, a burning smell filling the air. Far behind her, screams came, followed by the noise of collapsing buildings.

There was no trace of her own home, either of her husband. She got up on her knees and, limping, went to look for him.

She saw an Hexagon cut in half, the eye still wide open. Next to him, an arm was all that was left of a Line. She saw a Pentagon with a hole in the middle of his shape, small dead Squares, another Square crawling, leaving behind a blood stream, his eye shut closed in the chaos surrounding him.

She stopped and held out a hand to help him. He raised his eye to her.

“Whoever…” blood was dripping from his eye “Whoever did this…” he changed his eye to the mouth and spit a blood clot “Curse… him…”

The Square collapsed on the ground, dead. She got back on her feet and went looking for her husband again.

 

* * *

 

 

Why were they separated? It was her, who missed the grip? Or was he unable to hold her, when chaos suddenly exploded?

It was a quiet day. She went to the market. She talked to her neighbour: her husband had received a promotion, her sister would come to see her next week, why don’t you and Lou join us for a little dinner?

She wondered if the sister was still alive. She wondered if her neighbour was still alive.

She heard a weeping coming from a pile of rubble. She climbed over what was left of a wall, walked between the boulders of brick and wood. Under a plank, she caught a glimpse of a piece of blanket, stained with those strange lights that made her eye hurt.

She pushed the plank with both hands, pushing her feet against the ground. The plank moved a few inches and she fell on her knees, pulling the blanket toward her.

Along with the blanket, a newborn emerged.

She raised her hands suddenly, as if she had been burned. She could only see the bloodshot eye, from the pile of blankets. An eye looking at her.

_"My name is Bill Cipher"_

With trembling fingers, she pulled the blanket aside.

The newborn had three unbroken sides, and three deformed ones. The small legs were broken.

She dropped the blanket, put her hands to her eye and wept, wept all the tears she had, until the lights lost intensity.

When she lowered her hands, the newborn's eye was closed and his shape’s light was off.

 

* * *

 

 

One of the houses was still standing. There were not windows anymore and the curtains waved at every gust of wind. The door was lying in the middle of the street.

She looked behind one of the curtains and saw a group of Dodecagons sitting at the table, all in uniform, next to Lines with bracelets around their wrists and gems in their hats. They ate from porcelain dishes, with silver cutlery clinking in their hands; their eyes wide open bolted from side to side, looked at each other, pretended that everything went well, among the collapsed furniture, the exploded windows and the light spots that hurt the eye.

A Line saw her. Her eye was wide open, her pupil narrowed to a slit. She stood up: her shape was shaking.

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice shrill.

“I’m just a Line” replied “My name is Mephis”

“What’s your husband’s shape?”

_Was it really that important?_

“He’s an Isosceles”

The Line trembled so bad, that the hat slipped to her side. She raised her arm, that was as shaken as her.

“Go… go away!” She shouted. “Thi… this is pro… Lord's… Lord Gresion’s property!”

Mephis walked past the window and went along her path. From afar, she still heard the shrieking and scared voice of the elegant Line.

“You don’t know who… who we are! We are Lords!”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a Pentagon, leaning against a pile of stones. He was wheezing and his shape shone weak, but his eye was still open.

Her steps made him look up. He saw her and she approached him.

“Are you hurt, sir?” she asked.

“I healed myself” he passed a hand on his form “But it comes from the inside. I can’t handle it anymore”

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Do you have any water?”

“I found this” she pulled a bottle and the Pentagon drank every drop. When he finished, he dropped the bottle on the ground and opened his eye again.

“I got used to these lights” he clutched his eye and opened it again “But this… this is awful”

“It was unexpected…”

"This destroyed my life," he continued, "My home. My job. I worked for the Board. I cleaned my homeland from Irregulars.” he squinted his eye. “All those stupid bleeding hearts doctors who wanted to let Irregulars live. That’s what happened,” he held a hand out in front of him, “Destruction. Chaos. I bet it's all Irregulars’ fault.”

“They had nothing to do with this”

“What would you know,” the Pentagon sighed. “The one that was in charge… he said his name… Ciphrus…”

“Cipher”

"I bet he's an Irregular," the Pentagon replied. "One of those seditious, hateful, filthy Irregulars. They just want the bad in our society. I've always said it and now here's the proof”

She clenched her hands into two fists.

“He isn’t an Irregular”

The Pentagon gave her a dirty look.

“What could you possibly know, Line,” answered. “He’s an Irregular. Or he’s part of the acute-angled: I bet he’s one of those filthy Isosceles”

She jumped to her feet.

“He’s not an Isosceles! He’s Equilateral!”

"And who cares, female?" replied. He coughed, spitting blood “He’s still a filthy inferior. But wait for the Circles to react: that scum will receive the punishment he deserves”

She opened her mouth, but the Pentagon started to cough blood again. He bent to the side, one hand to the center of his shape, spitting blood between his teeth.

She went away and his coughs accompanied her.

 

* * *

 

 

The trees did not grow in the right way anymore. They grew upside down, and over them the hurting lights kept swirling in continuous spirals.

She leaned against one of the trees, breathless. Hadn’t seen other life’s forms in ages. The last one was the Pentagon, months ago: since then, she had found nothing else alive. Only a lot of dead bodies and remains of a world that no longer existed.

A shock wave hit her and she clung to the tree. A scream came after the wave, a scream of complete anger, a rage so powerful she felt into his veins and let her tighten the grip on the trunk.

_What happened?_

The earth trembled beneath her feet, the scream went out. Little by little, the sky above her was filled with bright beasts flying and shouting in languages she did not understand, away from what was left of the city, far from the epicenter of the scream.

She leaned against the trunk. The earth trembled louder, other impossible figures appeared with arms, eyes - too many eyes! - and long wires and a surface so irregular and covered with bright lights, less bright, and all those eyes and pulsing organs and those mouths full of teeth and tongues and lumps and…

She shutted her eye and pressed it against the trunk. So many, too many incomprehensible things. Too many strange things, all at once. What were they? Why were there? How could she understand them? How could she understand everything?

_"The laws of Nature are gone!"_

She settled down her breath. The laws of Nature no longer existed. Her land no longer existed. The laws no longer existed.

_"Wait for the Circles to react"_

The Circles would never react.

She opened her eye again. Shivering, she pulled herself up and turned, her back against the tree, to face that tide of weirdness running, fleeing.

Her eye fell on an irregular creature that moved on a series of feet. It had three eyes scattered on the body and a fourth one inside its transparent surface, between the organs _oh, how can I…_ she shutted her eye - _no more laws_ \- and reopened it. She focused on the creature’s fourth eye, that was looking behind.

_"The laws of Nature are gone!"_

The three outer eyes met hers, the creature slowed down. She shivered, hands pressed on the trunk behind her. The three eyes had three round pupils and they all looked at her. A Line must not hold a man's gaze. She lowered her eye…

_No more laws._

Quickly, she lifted it again and stared at the creature, shacking.

_No more laws._

Even the fourth eye of the creature stared at her. For one moment, they stared silently at each other. Then the four eyes focused on the opposite direction to what the being was fleeing: the feet moved again and the creature ran away.

She stood against the tree, trembling with fear. The creature didn’t want to kill her.

_No more laws._

* * *

 

 

Another tornado came towards her.

At her right there was a shop. She jumped the destroyed store window, ran behind the counter and found a trapdoor. An underground warehouse, perfect.

She slipped into the trapdoor and walked down a couple of stairs, surrounded by complete darkness. It was strange all that darkness, after all the time spent seeing the lights. They were beautiful, once the eye became accustomed.

“This is madness!”

She stopped on the stairs and crouched down, hugging her knees. There were some voices that came from below.

"Forced being stuck here, like worms!" complained a male voice.

"We cannot do anything with those scary creatures above us!" answered another one. "We cannot fight them! And they will kill us all, once they see us!”

“And those horrible lights!” sobbed a Line. “They hurt so much!”

“All of this will change, we just have to be patient,” stepped in a new voice, trembling. “We need to be patient. The Circles will solve everything”

“But when?” the Line cried. “Those lights are so horrible!”

“And those beasts!”

“Surely the Circles are already containing this chaos,” the voice reassured them. “The Circles will restore the order”

"But what if, after all this, the Triangles decide to rule?” he complained. “What if they decide to overthrow the social ladder? How many of the upper classes are dead? What if the Triangles exceed our number?”

“It would be madness!”

“They're lower! They should be the ones crawling!”

“The Circles will fix everything,” the trembling voice replied. “They will not allow the acute-angled rabble to do something like that. As soon as the situation calms down, we will go out and take back our place in the society”

“What about the creatures?”

“And the lights?”

“The Isosceles are probably fighting them already”

“And what if they take the same weapons and use them against us?”

“We will kill them first,” answered the shaking voice. “Yes, we will kill them all. We will restore the status quo. There will be no more Triangles. And, if new Triangles will born again, we will put them to the base and rebuild the society again as before”

“But how long do we have to wait?”

“And those lights? They _hurt_!”

Mephis came back up the stairs, one step at the time. She pushed the trapdoor and opened it: the handle slipped out of her hand and hit the floor with such a strong thud, to shake the floorboards.

“What was that?” someone yelled from downstairs.

“The trapdoor!”

“Someone’s upstairs!”

Stumbling, she climbed up the last steps, hearing the nobles ran up the stairs behind her.

“Who is there?”

“It's with the rabble!”

“It's one of them!”

She ran through the shop. Something touched her side and she turned, just in time to see an Hexagon with a knife in his hand. He threw it against her and she avoided it.

“A Line!”

“Kill her! Kill her!”

She jumped over the broken showcase, ran to the street. A shooting pain passed through her leg. She looked down: one of the knives was stuck in her thigh. She turned. The Hexagon moved towards her, two more knives still in his hand.

“Take her! Kill her!”

Mephis ripped off the knife from her leg, dropped it and ran between the rubble, panting, the leg giving her fits of pain at every movement. Someone else yelled behind her and she hid, ran between two destroyed houses.

Other shouts, on her right. They were still looking for her.

Down the road there was a burned shop, wooden beams stashed in a pile. Mephis threw herself on the ground and, crawling, slipped under the beams, among the ash flakes.

_Please don’t let they see me._

The voices continued to be heard, their steps came close. Between two boards, she saw the armed hand of the Hexagon who hurt her.

She retreated inside the ash and closed her eye, sniffing the smoke still permeating the remains. As if to help her rest, the earth stopped shaking.

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up, the lights shone brighter. Crawling on her elbows, she spied between the boards of her hideout: there was no longer any trace of the Hexagon and his friends, only silence surrounded her.

Little by little, she came out of her shelter and looked at her leg; it was smeared with blood. She tore off a piece of shirt and wrapped around her thigh.

She stood up. Her head twisted, lights swirled more than usual.

_Will I die here? Just like that?_

In small steps, she walked between the debris. She found a puddle of water, from the remains of a house she found some food. For one more day, she would survive.

 

* * *

 

 

_No more laws._

She was expecting to find more corpses, while coming back to the city. But there weren’t any ones left. There were only remains of buildings, rubble shimmering in those beautiful lights. There were no yells, but only few occasional screams, some calls cast by the strange creatures who had invaded the world that once was hers.

She stopped, sat down, and loosened the bandage around her leg; the wound was dirty again and the water was scarce. She’d hoped to find some more, approaching the rubble sites. On the other hand, her leg did not hurt anymore and she could walk better. That was a start.

She cleared the wound with her bandage and replaced it with a piece of clean cloth she found between the bricks. It shone with one of the brightest lights, the one nearest to the white. She stroke the cloth against her leg and sat up.

Two silhouettes threw themselves on her and nailed her to the floor. A cry escaped her mouth, eye pressed on the dust, head invaded by a chaos of voices that talked together in unknown languages. They weren’t shapes.

_No more laws._

She tried to struggle and managed to free one arm. She leaned the arm the ground, tried to get up, but a hand caught her arm again and pinned her against the dust. Above her, a laugh echoed.

“This one wants to run away!” It was a masculine, fun-filled voice. He pulled her up by her arms and she found herself dangling in front of a creature long as a Line, but with two eyes and a row of teeth that gave her a wide smile of gloomy light.

“Hey, I helped you!” interfered a second voice behind her. “I want a piece too!”

The being with two eyes widened his all-teeth mouth and held her hanging over. Mephis glanced down: the inside of his mouth was nothing but teeth, teeth, teeth.

She shook her legs, without results. The creature lowered her into his mouth.

_No more laws._

She uttered her most piercing cry and the creature swayed, black jelly started to drip out from his eyes. He let her go and she fell to the ground, on her injured leg. The other being approached his friend and tried to collect the jelly, then turned to her with fire eyes.

Mephis got up and ran away, panting, with the creature chasing her and knocking down debris in his path. With arms stretched out in front of her, she kept running, without turning, into the remains of collapsed buildings. She passed through a couple of destroyed shops, leaped over the debris of a house, and bumped into another living being.

She stepped back, with a scream of fear. The being turned and looked at her with one eye. A Square. A living Square in front of her.

She tried to escape, but the Square grabbed her arm.

“And who are you?” he asked. “Another one of Randall’s group?”

_Randall’s group?_

The strange being reached them, destroying the remains of a wall.

“That little one there!” he yelled “Leave it! It's mine!”

The Square stood between them and pulled Mephis behind him, still holding her arm.

“She's a rebel,” he replied, “Therefore she belongs to the boss. Or do you want to discuss?”

The creature closed his mouth, turned and walked away from them.

The Square looked Mephis and gave her a tug, pulling her close to himself.

“Come.” he ordered.

 

* * *

 

 

Se had stopped thinking that she would die at once. She had stopped thinking that someone would have captured and took her to him. She believed she would wander until death, in the rubble of a nobody's land and under a sky of brilliant lights, with no more laws.

Instead she was dragged by a Square up to the steps of a destroyed house, in the presence of a luminous Equilateral, sitting on a stone throne.

“I’ve found another one, Bill.” announced the Square.

The Equilateral looked up at her

_… like she was the Chief Circle himself…_

… and half-closed his eye, in a distant expression.

“You’re still alive, after all.”

“Eh?” the Square alternate his gaze between him and her “You know her?”

“I know her,” the Equilateral shifted position and crossed his legs. “She doesn’t know _me_.”

“I know you.” she spoke with trembling voice. The Equilateral opened his eye wider.

“That’s weird,” he replied, “Last time you said you never had any sons. Had your memory suddenly come back?”

“Son…? Oh, damn.” the Square left her suddenly, with a flinch. “She…?”

“There were the laws.” her voice trembled again.

He rolled his eye.

“Laws!” repeated, “Now there are no more laws! Is that why you joined Randall and his new friends?” he asked. “You miss so much your precious laws?”

“I… I don’t know who Randall is," she replied. “I was alone,” she lowered her eye. “Going around.” stroked her bandaged leg, rubbed her foot on the floor.

She raised her eye again.

“That’s true that there are no more laws?”

He stood up from his throne. His legs did not touch the ground, but he remained suspended in mid air, glowing with that dazzling light.

“It's true” he answered “They were all wrong. So I got rid of them”

Her eye widened.

“You got rid of them?”

“That’s me!” He exclaimed, while stretching his arms “Once here there were the Circles. Now who do you see on the throne? A Circle, by chance? I was the one to destroy this world and its stupid laws!”

_No more laws._

Mephis stepped forward, swaying. The Circles would never react. The few survivors would be dead, little by little. Of her world remained only a few debris in the lights. Laws did not exist anymore.

The Square moved forward, with the tail of the eye she caught a weak attempt to block her. But he remained still, suspended in mid air. He wasn’t afraid. He had destroyed the laws. How scary she could ever be to him?

Mephis approached. Once, that figure came looking for her, in a wrong world, a land that no longer existed, ruled by Circles and laws.

_“I was the one to destroy this world!”_

Another step. Once his shape was gray, like that of all the inhabitants of a dead world. Now it shimmered the hottest light, the closer to white, the one she wrapped around her wounded leg. And he looked at her again, as if she was the Chief Circle himself, still with the same eye, in a world different from what they had left behind.

The world had died, they survived in a different one.

And it was _her son_ to create it.

She stopped in front of him and he touched the ground. It was a little higher than her and his bright light emitted heat. It was like a day, a perfect day without rules.

She held out her arms.

In the land where she was born, the Isosceles parents could not grow an Equilateral son. It was forbidden to find him, talk to him, hold him, kiss him on the forehead, keep him.

But in that new universe, there were no laws.

 

* * *

 

 

They were a group of Hexagons and Heptagons, stained with red, blue and lilac. Between their trembling hands, they still clutched the broken spears.

She climbed to the top of the rubble mountain and looked from above. The eyes of the defeated turned towards her, away from Pyronica's flames and Pacifire's fists.

“Do something, female!” yelled an Heptagon. He waved at her with his broken spear. “Call for help! They surrounded us!”

She raised her eye, met the amused look of Pyronica and her wide smile, then looked back at the Heptagon.

“And who will come to help you?” she asked. “The Circles?”

The Heptagon squinted his eye.

“Call someone, stupid female!” he screamed. “Run!”

“The Circles will not come to save you,” she said quietly. “There are no more Circles. There are no more laws.”

The Heptagon and his companions gave each other perplexed glances.

“Do you accept this madness?” asked an Hexagon. “Are you mad, maybe?”

Right. There were no more laws and she didn’t regret them or felt despair at all. Actually, she hadn’t cried in a long time. And the Lines were stupid creatures, prey to their emotions and always ready to weep. It was generally known. Maybe she really was crazy.

But she was with him and nothing else mattered. Neither she, nor those desperates, nor the world itself.

Only _him_.

“Do you still want to resist?”

The gazes became angry, the destroyed weapons rose.

“Stupid female” growled the Heptagon.

She raised her arm, pointed the index towards them, and half-closed her eye. A ray of blue light departed from her hand and pulverized the Heptagon’s legs. He collapsed on the ground and the others screamed, surprised.

“You’re crazy!”

“She’s crazy!”

“How dare you!”

“Now my son’s in charge,” she said. “Not you, not the Circles. _Him_ ”

The Heptagon tried to get up, managed to rise and she took aim again: a ray of light passed through his eye, and the Heptagon collapsed again to the ground, a pool of blood widened beneath him.

The others screamed and, with the broken weapons, threw themselves toward her. A nod was enough and both Pacifire and Pyronica rode on the rebels, having fun splitting them in half.

With a wave of her hand, Mephis lifted the Hexagon that spoke in the air, to bring him to her own height.

“The old world’s dead,” she said, “There is a new Kingdom. And the only law is my son’s will”

She clenched her hand in a fist and the Hexagon burned, with a shrieking cry.


End file.
